Clock Collecting
by A Little Carefree
Summary: "So, there are 17 people who have clocks and you want me to steal them to 'save the world.'" "Spot on Alice!" "Two questions then." "What?" "One, how am I supposed to steal from the most influential people in town! and how are you, a rabbit, talking!" All Alice wanted was something to change her boring life, not get mixed up in some secret clock war! Alice/Everyone


**A/N: **New story guys, I had to write this before I lost the idea :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the HNKNA series

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue-Just The Usual**

If anyone had a more boring life, it would be hers. Nothing exciting ever happened to her, she lived like everyone else in her town.

She went to school, she lived in a high standing place and got along fairly well with her family.

But that was it. She was never very social so she didn't have any friends but that wasn't to say people were mean to her, they were still nice and talked to her occasionally.

She never had a boyfriend although like most girls she harboured a crush for her teacher.

Said teacher was dating her beautiful older sister.

Now that's a different subject. Although she had a boring life, she had an exceptional talented older sister. She was everything she was not. Her sister was beautiful, elegant and the kindest person around.

A real life Disney princess…

She on the other hand was plain, boring Alice Liddell. The only thing she had going for her was her eyes and her major curiosity problem.

It's not like Alice didn't like her sister, in fact she loved her to bits! Just as much as she loved her younger sister Edith, but she wished something exceptional would happen for her.

And as she thought this sitting in her bed one late night, a shooting star happened to go past her room.

Well, they always said be careful what you wish for.

* * *

Today was a day like any other, except it wasn't because it was a Monday and not everyday was a Monday.

Alice opened her eyes slowly, trying to ignore the blinding sun coming from her window, directly across from her. She groaned in dismay at seeing the bright day.

"Why couldn't it hail or something? Now I have to go to school!" She moaned before grudgingly leaving her warm bed.

Padding over to her dresser, Alice gazed into the mirror before lifting her arms and resting her hands on her hair. "Uh, bed hair…this is going to take a while."

"Alice!"

Upon hearing her name being called, Alice paused from picking up the hairbrush and instead looked towards her door, where her older sister stood with a smile.

Lorina Liddell, dressed in a white sundress with a purple bow and hat, smiled at her younger sister. "Good morning Alice and happy birthday!"

Alice mentally slapped herself for forgetting that today was her birthday and smiled at her sister. "Thanks Lorina, does this mean I get out of school today?"

Lorina shook her head at her sister's response, "you still have to go Alice. Now hurry and get ready, I have a surprise for you!"

With that, Lorina left the room while Alice turned back to her dresser. She sighed before resuming picking up her brush and began brushing her hair.

"Just another birthday…."

* * *

Walking into the living room after getting dressed into her school uniform, Alice smiled at her sisters, who were preparing themselves for their job and school respectively, before greeting her parents.

"I've made reservations at that new restaurant for your birthday sweetie, make sure to dress up nicely." Her mother said before walking out the front door, she was a busy person after all.

Edith, her youngest sister, also wished her a happy birthday before rushing out the door, probably to walk with her new boyfriend to school.

Her father had disappeared, presumably to his office, leaving only Lorina and Alice.

"I saw it yesterday and instantly thought of you. I hope you love it Alice," Lorina said with a bright smile, holding out a colourful box.

'I wonder what it is…is it clothes? Books? Maybe a CD…'

However those thoughts flew out of her head when she noticed that the box _moved_.

"L-Lorina, the box just moved," she stuttered which made her sister giggle.

"Open the box Alice!"

Gulping, she reached for the lid and gently pulled it up, only to gasp when her eyes landed on her 'present.'

It was a white rabbit dressed in clothes. And by clothes she meant it was wearing a red waistcoat, brown pants, a pocket watch and glasses. The rabbit lifted it's head and took a sniff around before finally opening it's eyes which were red.

As soon as the rabbit laid eyes on Alice, it seemed to brighten up and hopped into her arms, catching her off guard.

Lorina smiled at this display, "aw he likes you! I knew he would. The guy that sold him to me said he was called Peter and that he liked wearing those clothes. I hope you like him Alice, I'm sure you will!"

With that said, Lorina excused herself from the room leaving Alice with the rabbit, Peter.

She glanced down at the white creature, who snuggled closer to her before shaking her head.

"I do admit, you are cute. But how am I supposed to look after a rabbit?"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get a response, Alice quickly ran back upstairs and into her room, putting Peter on her bed. "Um, please stay there for now, I have to go to school."

Peter looked at her with sad eyes, which made her feel guilty for some reason but she ignored it and instead headed for the door.

"I'll be back before you know it!"

She didn't see the annoyed expression on his face as she left.

* * *

School was boring, it was simple fact to Alice. She stared out the window in hopes of seeing something interesting as her teacher droned on about some past event that had nothing to do with her.

She couldn't help but think about Peter, whom she had left all alone in her room. Did rabbits feel lonely? She sure hoped not.

The window she was looking at had the view of the school's field which was massive to accommodate all the different types of sports her school had to offer, not that she cared. Academics was more her thing.

She was about to copy down some notes from the bored so that she could do something, when something down on the field caught her attention.

It was the school jocks chasing a boy, who was practically screaming. This was not actually unusual, the jocks chasing the boy, because it seemed to happen daily.

No what was unusual was that she was paying attention. She practically saw this happen all the time but for some strange reason it just happened to catch her attention. Well actually it was the boy who caught her attention. There was something….odd about him.

She wondered what his name was again.

"There they go again," she heard someone in her class whisper to their friend.

"Chasing that Villiers's kid again, they need a new hobby."

"Mind you, Villiers's is such a cry baby!"

"Hahaha!"

Turning back to watching the boy she suddenly froze when it seemed he looked right at her. She quickly turned back to her work wondering what that was about.

* * *

The school was in the centre of town, so Alice had to catch a bus and then walk the rest of the way home.

However today she decided to relax on a bench in the park, which was near the school, first. Sitting down she happened to notice a newspaper beside her. Picking it up, she took note that it was a recent one and decided to have a look inside.

She grumbled to herself upon seeing nothing interesting. Just the same old stuff. Only two things seemed to stick out to her.

The first was another report on the famous serial killer who had yet to be caught. This time the victim was a girl who had been stabbed to death. That made the total victims of this month ten.

The second thing that stood out was the rising business of the 'Gottschalk enterprise.' Alice didn't even know who they were but the name just stuck out.

Placing the newspaper back down, she looked across from her where a large billboard stood with a picture of man with pink hair dressed in punk gear. Below the picture were the words:

**The Cheshire Cats Playing tonight at the Arena! Be there!**

Not interested in the slightest of punk rock music, Alice stood and gathered her school bag before making her way to the bus stop.

* * *

Arriving back home, she was hugged by Edith who looked giddy.

"Alice, I got a new boyfriend! He's so hot and dreamy~!" She said with a dreamy look.

"Oh, is that the boy I saw with you this morning?" Alice asked.

"Ew, no. That was my ex-boyfriend who had been my boyfriend this morning." Edith replied before skipping off to the kitchen.

Alice shook her head before heading to her room. Upon opening the door, she was immediately pushed back out with something clutching onto her.

It was Peter, who looked very happy to see her.

"Hi Peter, I hope you weren't feeling too lonely," Alice said with a smile as she walked into her room, closing the door.

Knowing that her mum would be unhappy if Alice were to go to the restaurant in jeans, Alice reluctantly went to her closet to get a dress. The only dresses she had though was her blue one which she wore a lot so that wouldn't do and the black dress with trimmings. Deciding to go with that, she was about to unbutton her black school jacket when she noticed that Peter was turned partly away from her, red dusting his white fluffy cheeks.

Shrugging at the odd behaviour she quickly got dressed before walking over to Peter and smiling. "I'll be back soon, okay? Sorry that I'm leaving so much but trust me, after today I'll barely be going anywhere."

Peter looked at her with wide red eyes before watching Alice leave.

* * *

Alice groaned quietly to herself while hiding behind the menu. The restaurant her mother had chosen was one of those stupid high class places. They always made her feel uncomfortable and out of place.

Especially when all the people here were so stiff. There were barely any families around, much less people her age.

Her sister Lorina was quietly holding hands with Reginald, Alice's teacher, who was telling her something that made her laugh.

Edith was secretly texting on her phone under the table, Alice could hear her tapping away.

Meanwhile her parents were quietly discussing the other customers in the room, if they recognized them or not.

All in all it wasn't the type of thing she wanted for her birthday. The food was decent however she'd rather have a burger or something.

"Oh look Henry! It's that fashion designer! Oh what was her name? It began with a 'V' didn't it?" Her mother suddenly said, grabbing her husbands arm and pointing him in some direction.

Alice couldn't see where they were pointing, she was on the other side of the table and by the time she tried to look a lot of people were blocking her view.

Having had enough, she cleared her throat grabbing the other occupant attention. "May I please leave mother, I saw a bakery that sold nice looking cakes and it is my birthday."

Her mother, who was obviously the one in charge, bit her lip before sighing, reaching into her bag. "Oh alright, here's some money for the food and cab. Don't be too late."

Smiling back, Alice quickly left before heading straight across the street, where a nice looking bakery shop was. She entered the place immediately being engulfed in the nice smells.

However when she glanced at the man at the register she felt a little intimated. Especially with his dark short hair and heterochromatic eyes-one red and one grey.

He scowled at her, "what do you want?"

'Just think Alice about the cakes. All for the cakes.'

* * *

Alice stormed into her house, using her door key, and slammed the door before groaning out loud. The man at the bakery was so rude! Although he barely talked to her she could tell he was glaring at her the whole time.

But it wasn't just that, it was the fact that her family barely cared about her! It was her birthday today, doesn't that mean they do what she wanted to do for a change?

At least she had Peter…

At remembering the cute bunny upstairs, Alice rushed up to her room and smiled at the sight of the rabbit fast asleep on the bed. She carefully stepped into the room before slipping out her dress and into her pale yellow nightgown.

Slipping under the covers on the bed, she was about to sleep when she felt something touch her.

"Huh?"

"Alice! Wake up! Come on!"

"Go away, too tired."

"Alice!"

Carefully sitting up, she rubbed her eyes before looking around. Where had that voice come from? It sounded male…

"Down here, my dear!"

Glancing down she immediately froze.

"What's wrong Alice?"

For the voice came from her rabbit. Peter could talk!?

* * *

**A/N: **This is NOT a school fic! It's defiantly an AU and I hope you guys will like it!

R&R

-A Little Carefree


End file.
